


Even Then...

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was it like growing up as a noble child in the times of the Wars of The Roses? A fictional insight from the view points of Edward, Earl fo march, Edmund, Earl of Rutland, George Plantagent and Richard Plantagent starting in 1457 when Richard was just five. Idea I got when reading 'The Sunne in Splendour'</p><p> </p><p>If any one wants to give me prompts for anything, follow my blog: http://lockwood66.tumblr.com/<br/>or read my other works visit my mibba page: http://www.mibba.com/Member/190427/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1457.**

**Fotheringhay  
**

****  
"Dickon!" Richard was running, George following quickly as both boys ducked under branches, stumbled over roots, scratched themselves on branches, laughed, screamed and shouted. This had been their game for hours, George had grown bored, tired and had claimed their mother had for a while been calling them from the woods, claiming it was soon dusk and they should return to the safety of the castle. Of course, Richard had not listened and now George was chasing him in real pursuit, Richard could not stop he knew, he had to keep moving, to circle around and get back out of the woods, if George caught him he'd surely be black and blue before bed. The game had quickly gorwn more serous when George had started calling for Richard to run, to flee from the woods and they had heard the sounds of hooves beating the dry ground. George's call had come as a surprise to him, had been more a scream than a call, as though he needed help. Richard stopped suddenly, stumbled over the brouyght up root of a huge oak and fell onto the ground, looked up and saw the horse in the distance, stopped, a second joined, a third. He gulped and held back tears, scrambling quickly to his feet his heart stopped.  
  
"There! Over there!" And the horses began to move again, one at a time he heard George cry, that brought him reason as he fled quickly, frantic through the trees, tearing his doublet on the barks of tree trunks, jumping over roots like hurdles, looking back occasionally, he stripped the cape from his shoulders, dropped his cap and moved quickly. If George was crying for whatever those men were doing to him, Richard surely could not fare well against those who made his older brother cry could he? He did not want to find out. He heard the familiar voice call for him to stop, heard his name but he could not place it. He stopped for a second, then his nerves took over, he ran again, hearing the male voice curse and the horse speed up in its pursuit, panic stricken and crying Richard tripped, the crack and scream pierced the air and all was then silent, no horse man, no fear, just silence, cold and pain. 

No words were said as his weight was lifted from the floor, he remembered trying to object, trying to stop the man from lifting him from his bed of cold dead flora but he could not. Only succumbed to the man's efforts, rested in warm and comfortable arms, whimpered as he was lifted onto the horse saddle where resting against the animals warm neck he finally slept, the pain washing away as the silent group lead the little York brothers from the woords. 

 

***

"What do you think you were doing?" George had recieved the full brunt of the lecture thus far, until Richard had been brought limping into the great hall by his nurse who eagerly handed him over to his mother who sat him on a chair and shot her cold eyes and sharp tone to him. "You could have been killed. Both of you." Her look went back to George. "It could have been anybody, anybody! The duke of Somerset, Lord Clifford.... Your father is not short of enemies and you two were out there asking to be found, ransomed! Anyone could have found you!" Finally the tone of a concerned mother ebbed through slowly as she looked over her sons, using a spit covered thumb to wash the remaining specks of dirt off Richards pale face, using long and delicate fingers to comb back his dark and tangled hair before she returned to her shouting as though her motherly effection had been a misplaced gesture of kindness she had not intended, she'd jumped back even. "Your father, needless to say is disappointed."  
  
"Our lord father is home?" Richard had looked up with a beaming smile as he had heard the words. The duke, their father, had been away for some time visiting the court in London and paying apologetic tribute to King Henry, making agreements with the Lancastrain council, Edmund and Edward had gone along with him, for they were both earls, both old enough to accompany their father to the chaos of the royal court, to pay tribute to the king, to meet the queen and to demonstrate a positive for the House of York, it had two healthy maturing sons. Richard had barely known his father since his birth, for one reason or another he had always been away, their encounters were few, their conversations he could count on one hand, yet his brothers he loved and the smile he now offered was purely for their presence and not for that of his father. Despite his unkindled joy, he shrank back into the chair as his mother spoke, apparently all the more furious that he had dared ask, dared be happy about the dukes return.  
  
"Who do you think came to find your Richard?! It certainly wasn't I and you are safe!"  
  
"Ma mete!" George objected quickly, standing from the chair he had been sat on. "That is unfair! Dickon is young! Was tired! It could have beem Thomas!"  
  
Thomas Hunter was York's squire, not permitted to follow the duke on his expidition to London, he had stayed behind and kept in charge of minor duties. Yet  the boy was lazy and young in his year, reaching only twenty he had no interest in the youngest York children and little in the oldest , he would not have spent his time leading a search party for the children who spent their time jibing, playing and making his life generally hard. Cecily scoffed at her sons suggestion. "A likely story you think that George?"  
  
"No ma mere bu-"  
  
"Sit down and have silence-" The duchess broke off and smiled as she looked to the great halls entrance as the doors opened. Richard almost squeelled in his excitement, almost jumped from the chair as all made sense, as he heard the calm voice he recognised, longed for.  
  
"Ma mere, you should be leniant, we did foolish things when young too."  
  
"No brother, you did foolish things, I was there to cushion your fall."  
  
"Oh really Edmund"?"  
  
"Aye... Whoa lad!" Edmund grabbed Richard as he saw the child jump from the chair, no longer able to control his excitement and run toward them all to happy to see his brothers, all to happy to send them flying. Edmund held the child's shoulders and knelt, offering the boy a frown. "What you two did was very foolish-"  
  
"You sound like our lady mother!" Edward objected with a head shake, looking up quickly with reddened cheeks and smiled "No offense ma mere."  
  
Edmund had looked to his older brother and offered a sigh before smiling to little Richard and ruffling his hair. "But nay more stupid than Ned would have done."  
  
"Was Ned foolish? I see it not!" Richard had spoken with unbreakable loaylty as he looked at his eldest brother, they shared a smile, Richard recieved a wink and then turned to George as he spoke.  
  
"The surely Dickon you are blind, if brother Edmund says its so it is!"  
  
"You know, our father had ordered marchpane for our return, I think brother George should be made forfeit his share for his backing of Edmund in that." Edward spoke with a smile, looked to Richard. "What say you Dickon? All the more for you and I?"

  
"All the more a slap if you do not stop your encoruagement Edward." The duchess spoke with a calm tone as she finally greeted her eldest son's with the most gentle of maternal embraces. 


	2. Chapter 2

_He would not admit it, would not._

He thought of the torment George would expose him to, thought of the shame which would occur if Edmund and Edward were to hear about it, were to laugh at him for it... As Richard silently walked the halls of Ludlow castle, tightly gripping the candle he held, he looked at the shadows; each seemed to have faces, to be demons, to be men and gaurds watching him carefully. Awaiting his leave so they could tell the duke, or worse, they could tell George. Finally George had fallen into a silent slumber, after much kicking of his younger brother simply for the purpose of amusement, and the theft of the coverlets, Richard had seen no option but to flee the dark chamber and roam the castle to find his parents or better, to find Edward. He'd quickly got lost in the dark castle and fought his fears, fought the fear which rose in him each time night fell and darkness engulfed the castle. To be scared of the dark, at his age? Surely that made him some kind of coward.   
  
He walked quickly, hearing footsteps he backed into a corner, or so he thought. The tap on his shoulder was subtle, gentle yet made him jump walf way across the hall and scream out. Grabbed and silenced by a hand. "Damn it Dickon! You'll wake the household!"   
  
"Edmund?"  
  
"Yes. What brings you up at this time lad?"  
  
"I.. I couldn-" His words finished as he heard footsteps, two sets, no three. Women giggling, a male voice hushing them with whispered words, the occasional pause and then in moments the women emerged around the corner, dressed in the uniforms of his mothers serving girls.   
  
"Edmund I," the words ended as Edward's eyes fell on Richard, holding his candle, pale with fear, shivering with the cold a night brought with it. Edmund's hand resting on the boys shoulder, an act of too merciful comfort. "Dickon, what are you doing up?"  
  
"I couldnt sleep Ned, George, he-"  
  
"I thought as much, kicking you from bed?"   
  
"Yes." Richard looked embarrassed, there was something about his brothers voice, a mockery which was often there when he spoke to Edmund to George, the mockery which was familiar to an older brother, the mockery of a shame which the eldest barely knew. The shame of being bullied, being pinned to a bed a punched by the older brother with whom one shared a bed. "He-"  
  
"I know what he did. You can have Edmund's bed this night."  
  
"But." He gulped and looked between his brothers, to the girls, a million questions running through his mind. "I can?"  
  
"Of course." It was Edmund who spoke, gently lifting Richard into his arms carrying the boy. "Edward, shall I sleep in your bed?" Richard barely heard the response for the giggling girls as hey retreated through a doorway, followed by Edward and the door closed. Edmund sighed and carried Richard in small steps.   
  
"Whats Ned doing with those girls?"  
  
"What you say? Ned? Oh... You don't need to know yet-"  
  
"Will he need to pay penance?"   
  
Edmund smiled, the sweet joys of the innocence which accompanied youth, Richard could think of nothing more painful than seeing the need for his eldest brother, his idol, to be on his knee's before a priest, begging for forgiveness from God before their father took a horsewhip to his back, or a wood stick to his shins or calfs, or made him walk barefoot or serve George and Edmund for the day, ah, the sweet innoncence which stopped the young lad taking joy over his brothers foolishness. "Yes, he'll need to pay penance, if our Lord father does find out."  
  
"Should he find out?"  
  
"Well Dickon, that depends, do you think what Ned is doing is wrong?" He opened the heavy oak door and sat the lad on the bed, tucking his feet under the blanket and ruffling hi hair.   
  
"I dont know... I... Is what Ned is doing wrong?"  
  
"Edward is always wrong, he is impulsive, wanton, he takes his will and thinks not of his need or others. I swear I think he feels no need to think of future, of afterlife, like he will not die. It is all the now for our eldest brother Dickon. You need not worry, ma mere will be sure to deal with him should she know, papa too."

  
"Should I tell them?"  
  
Edmund stood, smiled as he reached the doorway and chuckled. "Lord, no, you should never tell a word on your brother, if our parents do find out, it should be for the will of God and not for the will of you Dickon." He smiled as the boy blew out the candle, whispering a good night blessing before he sneaked through the door, closing it silently. He almost skipped down the halls to join his brother. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Now Richard let me ask you one more time, what did you see?" 

This ordeal ha started when at first dawn his mother, the brilliant duchess of York, had marched into the chamber with all the enthusiasm of the mighty Roman Empire stored in a single and delicate woman, of course she had had been furious when the son she had expected to see had been away from his bed and replaced by the son she did not want to see. The ordeal had worsened when George had followed with gloating pride, for he was not the one to have slipped from his bed in the depths of darkness and disturbed the castle and his brothers, it was not he who refused to give to their mothers interrogation. 

She was furious now by Richards silence and he knew it well, he dared not to question if she had found her ladies by now, for fear that his brothers would face a beating. Almost certain in the knowledge that they would. He curled up on the feather mattress hiding from view, shivering and cowering away from his mothers prying eyes, shocked only as the door flew open and an unfamiliar male voice graced their ears. "My darling wife! George, Dickon all are here! How wonderful, where is Edmund and Edward?" The duke had looked around, somewhat taken aback by Edmunds absence only after time, enough to have the duchess facing him and for a temporary relief, all eyes were off young Richard. 

"That is what we try to establish."

"But ma mere hasn't got a word out of Dickons mouth since we got ere'"

"Thank you George that will suffice." The duchess offered him her most disapproving glance and returned her attention to her husband who sighed and nodded, approaching the bed with visible reluctance, as though speaking to his children was far from his favorite way to spend his time. 

"Richard my boy, have you seen Edmund?"

"Not since this night just past father." He had tried, resisted his mother, resisted George, yet for his shame he could not resist his father. The duke controlled all existence in this castle, in Ludlow itself, if he wished to know something the words would come no matter what treason they spoke. 

"And why were you from your bed last night?"  
"I could not sleep! George was kicking and-"

"Always accusing Dickon! It will get you no where!"

"George!" The duchess slapped the boys head, he sulked but said no more and all fell silent as the duke pulled his youngest child to him. "Ah Richard, always so. You came across your brothers when you were straying?"

"Aye papa I did."

"What were they doing?"

"Just wandering the halls papa I swear!"

"A poor liar you make boy." The duke chuckled and ruffled Richards hair "were they with a lady by any chance?"

"Two."

"Two?" The duchess sounded furious as she bound to the door and stopped only to hear Richards more muffled words 

"Yes ma mere but I promise, they do nothing wrong!"

"And the lady virgin is in Ludlow today they do not!" The woman's words brought shock with them, each male face as gaping with its shock as the next. No patience for their foolishness she walked quickly, her slippers silent on the cold stone floors. 

The duke had closed the distance by the time they reached Edwards chambers, grabbed her arm to calm her as she stormed with maternal determination through the doors and stopped before a woman almost naked, blushing from recognition combined with vulnerability. No curtsy followed as the young male voice broke the tension. "Come back to bed sweeting?"

"Edmund." Silence followed the dukes recognition, an oaf was muttered and with speed the earl of Rutland stood before them, his hose on loose and untied.

"Papa, ma mere, I am-"

"Surprised? Evidently, perhaps my lord of Rutland you can tell me, why you stand before me in nary your clothes and in your brothers chambers? Surely his lord, the earl of March knows you be here?" The silence made all look between one another "you claim you know not-"

"Oh do not Richard! Do not! You pretend your son knows nothing and play his games but it is your heir, our Edward who does suffer and not, not Edmund and this wanton whore! Think of his soul Richard!" She stormed around the corner toward the four poster bed, not hesitating as she drew back the curtains and stepped back, falling into the dukes arms. 

"Ma mere!"

"Edward." The dukes eyes had been hard, sharp as daggers as he regarded the sight before him. "Dress and join me in the great hall where you and his lord of Rutland will pay penance for your sins and you, you wanton whore, dress fast and flee, hope it is not so I feel inclined to have a sheriff upon you or witch hunters eager to tie you to the stake for this!"


	4. Chapter 4

George had quickly learned what not to do, hearing Edmund sob and seeing his brothers absence at dinner meant only one thing, that was something you did not do. Richard took it slightly worse, begging his parents for their leniency, to allow his brothers to sup with them for his sake. It wasn't long before he had warranted himself a clip around the head from their mother. "Richard, do not concern yourself with your brothers affairs, unless you may wish to join them whilst they repent?"

"It is not so bad as you think Dickon, papa left a mark upon their backs and sent them to the chapel to repent, so they are in fast until the morrow, surely it will stop the fornicating that sent them there."

"George." The duchess looked up, offered George a warning glance just seconds too late. Richard she knew from his face was already awaiting to ask the question. 

"What is fornicating ma mere? Does god not like it?"

"it matters not yet Dickon, once more George and it will be you who joins your brothers." 

They ate then in silence. Richard escaped as soon as he could, making his excuses,he hurried along the halls to chapel, greeted only by the priest. "My lord, Richard, what brings you here lad? Confession? Wish you to speak with me?"

"Where be my brothers?" 

The priest chuckled at the little lad in front of him, he had always found Richard to be the odd one of the York children, dark haired contrast to each of his tawny haired brothers, short where the others grew tall, he fidgeted at mass where his brothers sat still, silent, yet he was of far more dedicated religion. Yet his biggest criticism of this boy of course was his reliance upon his brothers influence. Father James did not like Edward earl of March, was most unkeen of his brother of Rutland Aalso, their influence would surely see the boy to hell if he would let them. 

"They left but some minutes past lad, why do you seek them?"

"No worry father, know you where they went?"

To Satan and all his demons? "No lad, likely to their chambers or his lord the duke."

"I thank you father." The boy was away with those words, fleeing the chapel as though to stay was to be his demise. The priest could not help but stifle a laugh.

 

...………

"Damn it Dickon!" Edmund cursed as his horse darted away from the boy running toward them, almost throwing its rider from the saddle, if not for Ned's quick hand, Edmund feared he'd have met the ground with a painful thud for the boys stupidity. "What have I told you about sneaking up like that? You scare the horses." 

"I'm sorry Edmund." 

"Too right you'd have been sorry if I'd fallen! Father would have been furious."

"And I'd have paid the boy a golden angel for his troubles." Edward laughed lifting Richard onto his saddle and holding the boy, much to the clear disapproval of Edmund. A million times he had warned Ned of his over fondness to the boy, it would be Richards damnation and could only root resentment in their much neglected brother George. Ned even offered more attention to Elizabeth and Margaret than he did to George, all had been furious when Edward had declared it more important that his sisters learn their hands at bowmanship than George be a knight in the saddle. "Ned." 

"Don't be so uptight brother, Dickon just wants some fun."

"Aye? And not think you he got enough of it yesterday?"

"His run in the woods? Nay! That was simply-" his words cut off and his hand moved quickly spinning the horse. "A practise for today, Edmund. Dickon hold tight." Edward spurred the horse forward and back toward the castle. "Edmund don't tally! Hurry!" In seconds they'd regrouped, charging toward Ludlow with speed, horses gaining ground behind them, Edward reined in, lifting Richard and handing him over to Edmunds horse. "You're lighter but in gods name ride!" 

Edmund spurred the horse, blood rushed through his veins, hot tears fell from Richards eyes, Edward was falling behind, he glanced back hearing the horses whinny and a thud, saw the beast roll, his brother too. No help could be done now, he kicked the horse and leaned forward tossing Richard up to a guard at the wall, shouting "fetch my father! Archers! Anybody, we were ambushed, his lord of March, Jesu, I must go back. Dickon go inside and find lady mother! Tell her fires and warm towels will be much needed!" 

 

Returning to his brother, Edmund could not help but feel the disappointment, seeing Edward sat up and smiling, rubbing his arm and leg but otherwise unscathed. "What happened Ned?"

"She went limp."

"Thank the virgin your brother had the best tutors in England!"

"Well I'd be damned, my lords Warwick, Salisbury, I was expecting neither of you, been sure not to run we would have been if so!" 

"ah, it'd not have been the thrill it was if you'd not, right Edward?"

"Right." 

Edmund sighed and leaned from the saddle helping his brother onto his horse. "He'll take the both of us right?"

"Surely, as long as his lord Warwick does not feel the need to chase us down like foxes on the hunt along he way."

Warwick laughed, looked to his father and nudged his horse forward. "Like a fox Rutland? Be fair on yourself, you'd be like lambs to the slaughter." 

To that everyone laughed, everyone that was except Edmund.

 

As they entered the bailey they were greeted by the commotion of men coming to arms, all for naught. The duke realised it quickly, Edmund could not help feeling Warwicks words ring true. Like lambs to the slaughter, such a look fell over the dukes face as he looked to his sons now. "Edmund, Edward, I see you found your Neville kindred, where prey tell is my other horse?" 

"She falls behind my lord, threw Edward from her back when she went limp."

A look of concern brushed across yorks face. "You okay lad?"

"Merely scratched, right lucky I was." Edward gloated as he jumped from the horse, instantly sucked into his mothers embrace. "Ma mere!" He laughed as she instantly used a thumb to wipe mud from his face and fingers to comb his hair, for once no concern for her sons pride, he was once again a child to her, not the man he almost was. 

"I was worried, heard you fell from Richard, I was sickened to the heart, thought you might be dead!" 

"Nay, I am much fine ma mere. Bruised in the morrow I fear but no one has died from an aching leg have they?"

"Don't jest!" She was quick to greet Edmund too, that was before slapping them both. "What possessed you both to turn from the castle at eve? Darkness is setting and you fools choose to wander the welsh marches for what?"

"Exploration of the land from which I take my title?" 

"Edward, don't play the fool."

"I beg pardon then ma mere." He slipped a secret kiss onto her cheek as he walked past, his most open show of affection in years. Greeted his father with a bow and retreated inside. 

Edmund was soon to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're wrong!"

"I'm not Richard really! I swear it so! Dragons fly in the forest at midnight!"

"You're lying to scare me!"

"Ask Ned!"

"He never would tell you that, because it's not true!"

"And Edward only tells the truth?" George sneered laughing quietly.

"Yes!"

"You're a fool."

"Ned!" Richard screamed out as Edward walked passed speaking with their father, both men paused and looked to each other. The Duke sighed as Edward made his excuse and approached at a jog.

"What is it Dickon? You'll make our father sick with rage if this is pointless." 

"George says there's dragons in the woods at night."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"He's lying!"

"Am not!"

"Both of you. Be quiet." Edward sighed sending a hand around George's head. "No Dickon there aren't and George, if I hear that again I'll show you dragons in the woods."

 

George had pushed them further. Edmund looked up as Edward climbed from the bed, dressing in dark velvet. "What in Gods name are you up to now?"

"Our brother needs a scare."

"George?"

"Who else?"

"Ned don't..."

"Why ever not?" He scoffed and laughed "you scared too?"

"No! Of course not! But father will be furious and that's not the half of it! Think of cousin Warwick?"

"You're scared." Edward barked with laughter and shook his head smiling at Edmunds objection. "Then prove it."

"How?"

"Come with me."

"No!"

"You're scared and all shall know it." Edward took a candle lighting it from Edmunds candle. "It's fine sister you stay in bed."

"Ned... Fine I'll come."

"Are you sure it won't be too scary for you?"

"Shut up." Edmund climbed from bed dressing silently, offering his brother hateful looks. "It's your fault if we get caught." 

"I'd not have it otherwise." 

They left the chamber silently, a narrow avoidance of Warwick in the halls made Edmund shudder. Finally, with Edmund shaken they reached the young boys bed chamber, Edward entered silently, a moment passed, two, three and then Edward ran with a hand over George's mouth and into the halls, quickly outside. Edmund had to drag himself quickly away, Richard had run out crying in confusion. Yet Edmund had stood still he could not help the child, he'd caught up with Edward and George, leaving the stables on their fathers stallion. Edmund quickly mounted and followed at the gallop his brother set, shivering in the cold as they headed toward the woods. Then through the trees deeper and deeper. George finally bit Edwards hand and caused him to curse and let the child from his grip. "My father be the duke of York! Unhand me or know my wrath."

"Is that so?"

"Ned of course it is." Edmund was foolish in his words. He hadn't heard the third horse on their path till the last moment. "Ned?" 

"Edmund you're a fool can't you hold your tongue?!" 

Edmund was the first to move, without need of his brothers command he spurred the horse from its spot, unseeing of his path he slipped between trees and away, hearing hoof beats he was sure Ned would follow safely back to Ludlow. He saw a gap in the trees, kicked the horse to move faster and with that moment of victory he heard the whoosh, the horse whimper and felt the great beast go down under him. The sounds of boots on the ground confirmed it. Henry Beaufort, Duke of Somerset stood over him, smiling at the prize he'd found. 

 

Edward had moved fast drawing the dagger from his belt sending the blade hurling into his persuers horse. More had joined them and veed away. Only one rider now remained, his heart was beating in his ears as his horse galloped into the bailey, the man behind also. The colour drained from Edwards face as he heard the familiar voice. "Unhand my son and step down." 

Edward pulled the cap over his face and watched George safe to the ground. He didn't need to look to know the archers each had bows upon him. Each ready to fire, trained to kill. He sat still until George reached their father, silently cursing his stupidity. He knew well that even with the torches blaring he was aware the duke could not see his face. "Are you armed sir? No? Then step down."

 

He did, watching as his father recognised his horse. "My son and my horse?" He quickly with one movement moved the cap from his eldest sons head. "Get here!" Edward had set to running, into the castle. The duke set after him quick to catch him holding him against the wall. "Where is Rutland Edward?" 

"I don't know." 

"How is that so?"

"He was with us ere at the woods but he fled like a coward." 

"And you saw not where he went?" 

"No father." 

"You whoreson! You fool! I'd have the mind to run you through for your stupidity!" 

"Papa."

"Silence! Or pay for your speech." The duke grabbed his sons ear pulling him along and back outside. "Mount up, and hope by god boy hope your brother is not with Somerset."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are welcome! You can comment them or email them to me:
> 
> romeosreplacement@live.co.uk


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change things a bit, and assume that the Duke of Somerset (John Beaufort) did not die at St Albans I

They had circled back, searched all of Ludlow to find Edmund and all had amounted to nothing. Edward hid under his cap, trying to look small in his cloak. Hoping his father would not see him, knowing that this beating would be the worst he had ever received, knowing well that he deserved it. The Duke of York dismounted, looking to his son with eyes cold as eyes. “Get down. Now.” The words were cold, even for a man who showed his children little attention, much less any welcomed and caring attention Yet Edward knew better than to argue with the man, a beating would quickly escalate to a public execution. The young Earl jumped from his horse, landing beside his father, instantly taken by his fathers grip upon his neck. “You'll pay for this boy. How could you be so stupid?”

“Richard, spare him the-”

“Silence woman!” The duke threw Edward to the floor, about to grab him once more when the boy was dragged to his feet by another. He had thought it was Cecily at first, the woman had been so keen to object to his right, as the boys lord and father. He turned, saw her standing atop the stairs a colourless face. He looked up, Edward was struggling to break free of the grip that held him. John Beaufort held the boy easily, a dagger not pressed against the brats throat. He smiled to the Duke of York as the man stopped his movement, finally realising the poor reality of the situation. One wrong movement and his sons would be dead. “My lord Somerset, what is it that you want, the boy has done nothing wrong.”

“True, I should probably pay the boy for delivering me the Earl of Rutland, yet I see you had different plans, usually I would not have interfered, except it seemed so useful for you, my lord, that I should help you with your aim to punish your son for his loyalty to me. I realise, his fleeing is a flaw I could not forgive.”

“Burn in hell Somerset.”

 

“Edward!” Both the Duke and his Duchess yelled it, simultaneously. “Don’t be a fool.”

“Edward, listen to your parents. Or you'll be burning in hell, not I.”

“I'd burn in hell, if it would save Edmund.” 

The Earl of Rutland had stepped forward, into the line of Edward's peripheral vision, the comment gained attention onto him. The Duke of York crossed himself. “Is that so boy?”

“My Lord, it is.”

“If I let your brother of Rutland go free, you'd happily accept your fate?”

“You'd kill me anyway.”

“Perhaps you're right, I would.”

“You would.”

Somerset smiled, almost cruelly, digging the blade into his hostages throat, signalling for the younger of the boys to join his family. Edward stopped his struggle seeing his mother run down the stairs taking Edmund in her arms. Rutland had looked back before following his mother up the stairs onto the balcony watching in silence. “John, nothing heroic comes from this. Do you think you'll gain at court for murdering a boy?”

“It is not murder, it is justice, and yes. Queen Margaret would see I am rewarded, quite grandly.”

“Then she is more lost of her senses than I feared.”

“That is treason my lord of York, though no more than I should expect of you.”

“Treason? You wish to murder the son of a duke, a royal duke? And you accuse me of treason sir? God will see you damned should you harm that boy.”

“There is no crime by God in killing Satan's minions.” Somerset smiled as he heard the child whimper, saw the trickle of blood as the boy bit down on his lip, eyes tightly closed, his body cold and rigid from the fear he felt. “Did you not teach the boys to be fearless?”

“Not of you, my children are not fearless of the devil.”

“You think me the devil sir?”

“Nay, I am secure in the knowledge that you are Satan.” 

The Duke of Somerset had smiled, about to speak once more, ready to take the knife across Edward's soft throat when all In his world had gone black, he felt his hand release the brat in his grip, felt the searing pain and then all had gone silent as he had hit the cold welsh ground. The Duke of York himself had jumped as with a whir the arrow had hit Somersets head, ending the mans breath. Edward stood shivering alone for only a moment, turning with realisation to the balcony, Edmund lowered the bow and bowed with pride. A smile formed on the older brothers face. Edmund was not so much of the gentle coward they had all thought him. He had proven himself worthy in battle. Yet it would be for them all to work out what to do with Somerset's body, and how to keep it from the queen.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas 1456

Richard ran through the halls of Middleham carrying a wooden puppet in his hand, Margaret cushioned his fall as he ran into her sending them both to the floor, he shrieked with laughter and kissed her cheek. "Maggie!" 

"Dickon! Jesu is that what am mere expects from your lordship?" 

"Probably not." He giggled and jumped to his feet, Elizabeth and Anne trying to grab him. "Noooo!" He whined slapping their arms. "I need to see Ned! Get off! Ned! Nedddddd!" 

"Dear Dickon whatever is so important to drag our lord brother from his bed? He shall be truly raving with anger-"

Richard looked at Anne Plantagenet with tear filled eyes. "I must say thank you." He held up the little wooden puppet and shook it as though it explained all. "He made it-"

"For you not to wake us in the morning, in the name of god Dickon." Edmund looked at him through sleepy eyes sighing and rolling his eyes in frustration as the child broke from his sisters with a squeal hugging Edmund in a second.

"You'll let me see Ned Edmund?"

"I share a chamber with him, and you reckon I'll let you wake him?"

"You can play with the puppet?" Richard smiled releasing his brother and racing past as Edmund sighed, retreating from the room muttering to himself. "If there are sore heads in that bed Dickon bless you." He followed in slowly, pausing in time to see the child run lifting his legs before he jumped and landed easily upon their brother laughing as Edward jumped awake. Richard hugged him tightly riding out out the trouble as Edward cursed. 

"Jesus Dickon! What I'd give for a sword, to sever your head!" Edward spluttered the words sighing as Richard kissed his cheek repetitively. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank-"

"Whatever am I owed this for?" 

"Puppet." Richard sat back using the strings to walk the little man up his brothers chest laying down whispering in a French accent "my lord, lord Richard thanks you kindly." He made the wooden figure bow, touching the face to his brothers nose. Edward simply sighed trying lamely to slap the puppet away. 

"Edmund, will you not save me from this brat?"

Richard laughed making the puppet stand. "Monsieur le grande knight needs Edmund pedmund to save him?" He made he puppet bend and pursed his lips to blow a sound, quickly silenced by Edmunds hand, Rutland scolded as Edward rolled from the bed laughing. 

"Don't encourage him you oaf!"

"But-" Edward panted falling into further fits of laughter beckoning the child close only to hug him. Looking up as the doors opened and George charged in. "George, good morning." 

"Papa is going away for the Yuletide banquet! Whatever are we to do?" George stamped his foot storming up and down. "Madam Granson won't allow is ale nor wine in grand amounts and Dickons bed time will be set, it's Christ mass!"

Richard looked between his brothers dropping the puppet with tear filled eyes, a trembling lip, he looked to Edmund for his comfort, outstretching arms to him. "Won't mama be here this night? She'll not have me abed by dusk!" He buried his head in Edmunds chest, the older boy sighing looking to Edward for confirmation. 

"Come now Dickon-"

Edmund broke off at the tiny wooden taps upon the floor, Richard turned, his eyes fixing on the puppet in Edwards hand. "Lord Richard! You do not think his lord of March was unprepared do you?" 

"You knew?" Edmund scolded, setting the child down. 

"Of course, how would I have arranged feasting and drink otherwise?"

"Music?" George perked up, Richard too as Edward nodded.

"Girls?" Edmund sat upon his brothers mattress.

"I can't believe you needed to ask!"

"So you're having a party?" Margaret had entered silently and unannounced, her hands upon her hips. Edward nodded not blushing as she tossed him a shirt of cotton. "Cover your chest! Did you sleep in those hose? Ma mere will have you tied to the during post!" 

"Always the murderer of merriment, so pleased I am to see you too meg!" He got to his feet lifting Richard as the boy played with the puppet in mid air making it speak as Edward rustled through a chest, retrieving a velvet bag, tossing it to Margaret, she opened it gasping.

"Oh Ned! It's beautiful!"

"If I invite you, you are not to tell our lady mother-"

"You'd allow me to your celebration? Will there be drunken dancing? Oh Edward say there will!"

Edward opened his mouth about to speak as Richard held the puppet high in the air. "There will be dancing and tumbling, whatever that means, and yes, he did indeed sleep in his hose." 

 

The party had gone well; with a sore head Edward rose from his bed, ensuring the girl slept comfortably half falling over Edmund and George, kicking them both. "Wake up you oaf, where is Dickon?"

Edmund rubbed his head and shrugged looking around. "How am I to know you fool? I'm quite surprised we all made it to same room." 

"Make yourself decent and meet me in the great hall." He pulled on hose and a shirt running through the castle down to it's heart, pausing as his mother looked to him, his eyes screwed closed waiting for the screaming to begin, it's absence brought him to look around. He gulped back astonishment as his father walked past, the hall was spotless, as though nothing had happened, blinking sharply he saw Richard sat upon the dais, his brother jumped up and ran, arms wide straight for him, knocking him off balance as he jumped. "It's okay Ned, they don't know, you owe me a dagger and horse of my very own, a new velvet doublet and you have to let me win at jousting, and then I'll never ever tell them."


	8. Chapter 8

George screamed, jumped back into the corner crying hugging his knees. It had taken just a minute before Cecily Neville had charged in, followed by Edmund and Edward. “George whatever is the matter.” The child had pointed, whimpering toward the bed. Cecily approached, most unamused, she pulled back the covers looking at the tiny frog she sighed. “Edward. Come here now.” The eldest of her sons stepped forward, standing next to her, he picked the tiny creature up, holding it in his hand beginning to laugh as he looked between the creature and his brother. Stepping back toward the window he sighed, catching sight of that which remained invisible to everyone else. Richard lay beneath the bed, holding a finger over his lips, silently begging his brother to mention nothing. “Edward, explain this.”

“I thought it would be funny lady mother.”

“To have your brother sleep with an animal in his bed?”

“Indeed, I am so very sorry.”

“I thought you would have grown past that by now Edward”

“Alas, it appears I'm not ma mere.”

“Well, due punishment is in order. George may sleep in your bed, until his sheets are changed and you, as you think it suitable to take your rest with animals in your bed, can sleep in the servants quarters. I am sure there is no shortage of lice to keep you company.”

“Thank you ma mere, I am pleased to pay penance for offending you.” 

“You will do it again however.”

She led George from the bedroom. Edmund stepped closet to his brother, gulping as Edward placed the frog in his hands reaching under the bed, Edmund gasped as Richard was dragged out, held up by his shoulders by the window. “You better make this worth it Dickon, or I swear, I'll throw you through this window, why did you do it?”

“I thought it would be funny and he's always so mean to me.”

Edward sighed and nodded putting the child down, took the frog from Edmund putting it in Richards hand. “Since you're not scared of frogs, get rid of this Dickon.” Richard kissed his brothers cheek and ran off laughing. 

 

***

Sleep had been an unheard of thing that night, itchy skin, but at least he was warm. The cooks daughter had seen to that. Yet the household had awoken at midnight when a scurrying creature in the kitchen had sent the pans rolling across the stone floors after a crash. Edward was up quickly, racing toward the kitchen, candle in his hand. He grabbed the shadowed figure as it moved. “Get off me! Get off you whore son!” Edward kicked the childs leg taking it to the ground with a thud. 

“You'll speak of the Duchess of York with such little respect?”

“Edward? Get off him!” Richard kicked his brother before the child was brought to the ground, both boys held down against the cold stone. It took a moment before a light from behind him graced the children's faces. 

“Richard I swear to God.”

“Dont tell ma mere.”

“I am way beyond telling our lady mother, you owe me so much.”

“As you owe me, little brother.” Richard's giggle accompanied the sudden addition of light, blended with the soft female voice and furthered Edward's shocked expression. He released the children and stood slowly, turning, trying hard to force the smile to his face.

 

“What are you doing here?” His words came out as whispers. 

“I needed a break from my husband, dearest Edward.”

“Does lady mother know?”

“Its more papa I am worried about.”

“Anne.” She gulped as that very man looked at her from the doorway, a look of fury plastered on his thin face.


	9. Chapter 9

Edmund stumbled toward the door falling over his brother as he did. A hard foot hit Edwards ribs with a crack. "Wake up you oaf!" Edmund smiled at his brothers stirring whimper and scrambled to his feet, drunken hands trying to set a flame. Useless, this was absolutely useless. 

It was a moment before he felt Edward behind him, soft hands taking the flint to light, bringing the room to life in the candle light. "This better be worth my waking for Edmund." 

The younger of the brothers looked over his sibling, guilt almost wracked him as he saw Edwards hand sit upon his ribs, wincing each time his fingers touched flesh. "Are they broken?"

"If they were, your skull would fair little better." 

Edmund couldn't resist, even as Edward sent a hand around his head, he burst into laughter before pulling on his cloak. "Someone's at the door brother! Shall we behave like gentlemen? If you can quite manage that?"

"It will not be hard for me Edmund, it's you who behaves as a barbarian serf." That quickly stopped Edmunds laughter as he charged toward the door uttering curses, flinging the door open whilst Edward pulled on his shirt only to freeze and fall to his knees as a hand whipped his face. 

"Do you think me deaf boy?" 

"No lady mother forgive me, I had not realised it was you at our door." Edmund turned to look to his brother, feeling red hot anger as he saw Edward, knelt and was bowed receive his mothers blessing first. She walked over, closing the door and placing a hand upon his head.

"Get up." He did, wincing as she slapped him once more. Much to Edwards apparent delight as he took a place upon a stool and watched. Their eyes followed their mother as she walked around the chamber pulling back he curtains of the bed before offering a strange look to the candle. "Is this why your answer took so long?"

"Ma mere?"

"The candle."

"Yes lady mother." Edmund nodded and whispered. Shuddering as she walked with speed to the window pulling back the shutters. Her point came with such force that the candle self extinguished as light flooded the room. "And you are drunk Edmund. Where is she?"

"Who?" Edward suddenly looked stunned and rose hastily, as though anticipating the question designed for him.

"Not you. Edmund, where is a lady Clifford?" To that Edward just whistled sinking slowly back into his seat shaking his head. He mouthed the word 'damn'. Cecily turned sending a hand around his face too. "You do not make me come to lady Eleanor Butler before I am ready!" He gulped only thankful to lose her attention to Edmund once more. "She vanished and the baby, your bastard! And do not think lord Clifford does not know! For he does and right wroth he is when he found the child to be yours. He swore vengeance for it be Yorks brat who dishonoured his sister. Yorks brat Edmund!" 

"I do not know lady mother." He looked sorrowful, risk a glance to Edward who simply shook his head and looked away. "I do not know and wish I did. For believe me I would bring her to Clifford-" 

"You would not." Richard, duke of charged into the room, gliding to alls surprise past Edmund lifting Edward from his chair. "She is with child you fool! With child and claiming it will be your legitimate heir, explain yourself and fast boy or forgive my hand should it slip you from your blessed life!"

"Richard!" Cecily approached, placing a gentle hand upon her husbands bicep.

"He has disgraced this family, and the Stafford's, the Stafford's! He may as well have bedded Somersets own wife!" 

"Then give him leave to explain! Richard you do not condemn a man before the crime is done."

"The crime is already done." He dropped Edward from his grip, watching the boy wince before stepping back. "He can explain."

"Alas I cannot."

"The girl is a liar?"

"Nay, she is not. I swore to marry her. Before a priest and then we-"

"You bloody fool." Cecily muttered the words closing her eyes, her hand resting upon her chest. She did not watch, could not watch as Richard lifted him with force. She heard the thud and turned to see her son curled up upon the floor. The dukes attentions turned to herself and then Edmund. "You boy should be glad you are my son." 

Edmund gulped, and said nothing hearing his mothers gasp hidden sob as his father left the room. He said Nothing until his mother ordered he tend to his brother as she followed her husband down the hall. 

 

 

Edmund said nothing as he held the goblet to his brothers lips. Hearing the older boy sob was a seldom gained experience. Richard looked up from the blankets where he had rested his head an hour before as he had listened to Ned's breathing. He looked at his brothers tear stained cheeks and said nothing, hugging up to him as resting his head on Edward belly, smiling each time his head rose and fell. He wouldn't admit it, but when that morning he had raced into his brothers chambers, he had thought Edward dead, from the bruises and his lack of colour, the barely visible movements he had been sure he had warranted his own death this time.

Then Edmund had come back with wine and a physician. The doctor had told him Edward would be in pain, but with all his luck, he would be fine. I'll they bled him for the pressure the bruises would cause. Richard had always thought it weird, to watch the leech slowly suckling at his brothers arm. More than once he had been sick from it all. 

He smiled as Edwards fingers combed his hair gently. "Dickon maybe you should find George, or our cousin Warwick to play with?"

"But-" he looked up at Edmund with tear filled eyes, trembling lips and utter disbelief.

"Edmund he is no harm." 

"We need to talk brother, and not with children present." 

Edward nodded releasing the child. "Dickon I'll find you later." With reluctance Richard trailed off from the chamber leaving his eldest brothers alone. "Edmund what is it?"

"Papa said I was his son, as though you were not."

"Isn't it what all say?"

"You take this so easy, as though it does not matter."

"It matters little. At my birth he acknowledged me and cannot now make me an archers bastard."

"He could-"

"With the court, who at court would back papa?"

"Clifford and Somerset, if it came to it. And our lady mother saw her heart broken." 

"She did?" There was a moments pause. Edmund tried to jump onto his brother as in seconds Edward had fled the chamber and was racing through Ludlow to find his the duke. Charging into the mans presence chamber upturning a chair or two to get to the man. "I am no bastard!"

"Edward!" Cecily stepped forward trying to grab her son, step between him and her husband just seconds before the dukes dagger was from his belt and against his own throat. 

"You label my mother a whore-"

"It was all in anger Edward." Cecily this time grabbed him, turning the knife upon herself in her attempt to free her husband. "He meant none of it, Edward you are his son and heir. Now calm yourself and stop this madness-"

"otherwise it is treason."

"treason? You jest. How is this treason?"

"Richard, shall we not?"

"He should know, he will be heir to the throne."

"You mean to depose king Henry? To commit treason?" Edward stood shaking for a moment, saying nothing and feeling less. "You've truly lost your senses."


	10. Chapter 10

Baynards Castle 

"Ned! Ned! Nedddddddd!" Didn't hesitate as he charged at his brother knocking him on his rear wrapping his arms around him and rested his head on his chest. "Dickon!" Edward raged and pushed the boy off. "What in the devils name are you torturing me for?" 

He cursed himself as the boy pulled back wiping tears from his eyes. "I didn't meant to Ned! I didn't."

 There was a moment he was about to question when George charged around the corner not looking as for his foolishness he collided with Edward tripping head first into the wall with a crack, followed a whimper. Edward sighed raising to his feet slowly, about to approach George as Edmund followed around the corner, fast receiving a punch to the jaw. "You're encouraging this?!" 

"But-" he rubbed his throbbing jaw, watching as Edward picked up George, holding the now sobbing child in strong arms. "Edward."

 "He could have been killed!" George sobbed harder at the words, balling fists on Edwards doublet, pulling the fabric as he did. "George relax sweeting, Edmund don't go anywhere I'm not done with you! Get back here!" He set off at a run, weighed down by the child in his arms. "Margaret, great, here." He handed George to her, catching up with Edmund in seconds

. "Edward is in charge." The duke said the words, ignoring as Edward sat, high headed and looking smug. "I will hear no objections Margaret, Edward is in charge and that is final." 

"But papa he-" Margaret tried to object, stamping feet and standing, trying to look tall, silenced as her mother rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"We wish not to have need to have to return, again." The duke said nothing of names but his eyes turned to Edmund "misbehaviour will be dealt with. Severely."

 "Papa can I order lash-" 

The duke lifted the velvet cap from Edwards head, looking at the boys happy face and ruffled tawny hair. "Don't exceed yourself too readily boy. You report it to me at Westminster." 

"He gets to go to Westminster?" Edmund stood, his hands shaking in rage as he looked between his parents open mouthed. 

"Oh edmund, he's been going to court at Westminster since he was 12." Margaret slipped out the words as if they were trivial. Accidental 

"What?!" Edmund stormed from the room slamming the oak doors with force to envy the dukes. 

"Oh Meg-"

 "Margaret, that was foolish." Edward spoke, standing to look at her. "Very foolish. You have hurt Edmunds pride and disrupted the peace of this family." It almost amused him as she looked at him, clearly bored at his speech. "Since you seem disinterested in your sins, I would be forced to interest you. You and I shall attend chapel this afternoon where you will make confession, 50 Hail Marys should be sufficient, maybe a days repentance." 

"Ned you might have noticed, our parents are still here." 

"A days repentance and an evening with the servants. And yes Margaret, I'd seen they left." Margaret looked around the room, gulping at the absence of their mother and father. Quickly she rose and curtsied ordering her feet to carry her to chapel before Edward could make her tail.

 The duke and duchess were alone. Abed in their apartments at Westminster. Full of wine and food to make them merrily, Cecily had almost delighted at Richards attempts to do much more than sleep.

 She would not push him off next time, as his hand crept up her night dress, his soft breaths caressed her neck and sweet words filled her ears. "Sweet Cecily, darling wife." He kissed her, she smiled, he shifted, she sighed. "My love, my true love." "Richard this is sin, we cannot hope for children-" 

"Sin is what makes it delight, we can repent in the morrow." He kissed her, about to do more as a knock on the door cut through the air like swords on a battle field, hot knives through butter. The duke of York cursed. "What ever is it Thomas!" The door opened with a creak and the young servant boy - offered complimentary of king Henry - peered in, his face in darkness. "My lord of March your grace."

 "Edward!" Richard was furious by the unwanted disturbance as he rolled onto his back ensuring the covers were arranged properly. "Come here with haste and god help you if you ware my-" he stopped looking as his eldest son entered, the good of his cloak hiding a face so obviously stained with tears no darkness could hide it. 

Cecily had crossed the room in a minute, dropping Edward to a chair she hugged him, kneeling before him. "Edward, my darling, what is it?" He said nothing, only shook his head, pulling sharp away as she pulled off his hood and caressed his cheek. "Richard, come here, speak with him." 

The duke voiced his reluctance in a sigh, pulling on a cloak over his night gown and approached, kneeling taking his sons hands in his own. "What has happened, speak boy." 

"Dickon-" he coughed the words and shook his head surrendering to sobs as his mother held him close, kissing his forehead. 

"In gods name what of little Richard? Is he unwell? Edward?! Talk to me!"

 "Damn it Richard!" Cecily looked at him with burning eyes, gently trying to coax the words from Edwards mouth. "Come on sweeting."

 "He is, he's dead ma mere." 

It took just a moment then for the duke to be dressed, calling for his horse to be readied as he rose Cecily to her feet, holding her shaking body. "Good lord what happened?"

 "He thought a swim in the Thames... God mother I tried to stop him." He sobbed again, collapsing in his fathers grasp as he tried to make him stand. "Worse yet, I know not where George is! Edmund said he'd search for them and did not return. I hear Somerset is from court, Clifford too." 

"And you travel unarmed?" 

The duke grabbed a sword thrusting it into Edwards hand, for all it proved worth. "We ride, now." He nearly pulled his son down the stairs, mounting him on the horse and forcing them to flee from Westminster as though Satan himself were upon them. It was Cecily, despite the dukes objections, who clattered into the keep at Baynards castle ahead of her male companions. Dismounted and made her way up the stairs to comfort her daughter. She made her way clear to Margaret taking the girl in her arms.

 It was ten minutes before she heard her husbands furious roar. Edmund was first through the doors under her husbands hand, following close was George. Disbelief took over her as she looked upon the children who both looked close on tears, then to Edward who carried young Richard, soaked to the bone and shivering, but very much alive. "Do you know you could have been killed! All of you! How would that have rested on your shoulders then Rutland?! Should Edward have died for your foolishness! And Richard! You could have drown!"

 "George's threw me in?"

 "What?!" All eyes were quickly upon George, even Edmund stared the boy down for his foolishness. Cecily raced to the boys defence taking Richard in her arms, looking the child over with maternal care. Even if it meant Edwards hand was free to slap George around the head. 

"He's fine Richard, George was foolish but he is fine. They all are." 

"Somerset." Edward coughed, followed by "Clifford"

 "Thank you Edward!" The duke cast a glance before lifting George by his collar, throwing him onto a bench before grabbing Edmund. "I'll deal with you later George, Richard is to go straight to bed, as for you Margaret you'll tell your mother your role later." His eyes cast back upon Edmund. "You will follow me." 

"And me?" Edward said for a single lost moment, used to being be one dragged before Edmund to the beating post. No one said a word as the duke climbed the stairs three at a tjme, Edmund dragged behind each second.


	11. Chapter 11

"So I've never jousted, it's not really a problem."

"Not a problem?" Edward almost burst out laughing, beside him William Hastings failed to control his chuckle and the earl of Warwick glared. "Oh, dear Edmund. Get up, come on. Henry the horses!" Edward led the march to the bailey, ordering the common folk to line their fences down it's center, they would then watch the entertainment.

"Edward think!" Warwick muttered to the boy so Edmund couldn't hear, saw Edward nodded and sighed handing over a make shift lance. "Edmund mount up!" 

Edmund did, feeling the anxious pang in his stomach as Warwick mounted, bringing the horse around to face his, at the opposite end of the track. "I know the rules my lord Warwick, perhaps you'd spare me them?"

"Delightfully." Warwick then spurred his horse, Edmund followed. Their first impact saw nothing. Not a broken lance nor stumble. Edward gulped as his mother appeared behind him, her eyes fixed on the spectacle before her.

"I need not be your mother to know that this is your doing Edward." She sighed and shook her head. "Need I remind you that should aught happen to Edmund, your father will be in search of a new heir." 

"Naught will happen ma mere. He will be-" both tensed as they set their horses to gallop again, this time impact caught, both men swayed in the saddle, it was Warwick that caught. Although he tried to pull his lance back, none could stop it happening. Edmund lifted from the saddle and to the left, Hitting the ground and rolling leaving blood in his path. "Edmund!" 

Cecily rushed past Edward to her sons side lifting Edmunds head to see his eyes closed, felt his breathing with relief. "Henry! Water! Arthur a physician! Nephew, fetch my husband, William help me get him inside."

"Me?" Edward gulped, down casting eyes.

"You ready yourself for a journey."

"A journey?"

"You're going to Ludlow. Alone. I clearly can't trust you to act as a gentleman." 

"Ma-" he almost settled for a lone sob, holding it back as he watched Hastings get Edmund to his feet, coaxing the boy to semi consciousness. He couldn't help but flee as the doors opened and the duke stepped out, only setting eyes upon him for a second. 

 

 

"Edward." The door opened with a creak. He hid, shivering beneath empty sacks. The voice he knew was getting closer, he knew himself to now be finished. As heavy boots hit wooden planks he hid deeper for warmth and fear. "Come here Edward. Don't make me drag you out." The duke was greeted for a moment with silence, before a rustle and his son stood before him, white faced and pink eyed, shaking and wrapped in a peasant cloak. "You were very foolish, Edmund could have died." 

"I know papa and-" 

"Let me finish. You were foolish, but you did not cause it, it's not your fault. Warwick will pay penance, he rode the horse and not you."

"Warwick did not-"

"Warwick can defend himself Ned." The duke sighed as his son smiled, he had never been fond of his children's nicknames, never allowed their use in his presence, until now. Edward flushed with happiness, if only for a second. "The fault is mine. I neglected your needs, your training, both of you, but Edmund more." 

"I should have thought."

"That you should, but you are young. With youth comes stupidity." The duke smiled, stepping closer, taking the boy under his arm. "I was stupid once."

"Just once?"

"A hundred times, but never so much as that day in Rouen."

"Rouen." He repeated and looked to his father wide eyed. 

"Your birthday."

"My, what did you do?"

"I questioned your mother. And it almost cost me dear." 

"You questioned her? On.." He gulped and looked away, stepping away. "On my paternity."

"I was a fool Edward, and until a year ago, I had my doubts even if I did not voice them."

"A year ago?"

"You held me at knifepoint for calling your mother a whore." He smiled at Edwards chuckle. "I knew then you were my son. Without doubt."

"You should have known. All along you should have known."

"And I have learned, I almost lost you." For a moment there was silence, they looked to each other for a moment. Before Edward made a gagging noise and laughed. The duke followed in laughter pulling him close. "Sometimes I wish I would have."

"And there was I worried you were growing affectionate." Edward was about to run off to meet back at the castle. He paused and raised an eye brow. "How did you know where to find me?"

"That was simple. You used to come here when you were a child. Your first nights in England. You disliked it so much you lived in here. Men never really grow up Edward. You're still that child at heart," he watched Edward smile once more and set to running, a slight skip in his step. The duke looked back to the pile of straw, he saw it all so vividly. That winter night in 1446 when three days of searching had brought him here to find that French accented boy, laying cold with straw in his hair. And all the years later. He smiled and closed the door behind him. 

The duke then knew, some memories would stay with you forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Ludlow, 1459  
Sweat chilled his skin like ice, panting hard he ran, stumbling and weighed down by fear. Words of prayer left his mouth as he scrambled quickly to his feet. His legs carried him as fast as they could, panting to the edge of the forest. Tree’s formed darkness behind him, sinister shadows followed his every step. For the first time in memory he felt tears leave his eyes, limping on a leg wounded by brambles he tried to run. Whimpering broke the silence, the hooves of a hundred horses sounded, men’s shouts reached his ears. He was doomed, his heart pounding he sank into the grass, tending his leg. He would give himself to these men, hope for mercy and ransom. He closed his eyes, hearing the hooves stop beside him, the warm moist breath of the giant beast. His eyes opened, the strong white flanks of a horse filled his vision before the hands fixed on his ribs and he was lifted. “Edmund my lord, Jesu you had us worried.” 

“Will? Where is Ned?” 

“To make his own luck.” Edmund felt the man jump onto the horse behind him, felt the strong thighs kick the horse into action. He looked back, Ned’s horse galloped toward them, followed by a Lancastrian fleet. Hastings spurred the horse, it leaped, it’s head thrust forward as it charged with fury toward the castle’s keep, tumbling itself and both riders to the floor as it reached hard ground. Edward clattered into the keep behind, cutting the rope in time to see the port coulis drop onto the Lancastrian foot soldiers. Edmund shuddered, hearing them cry out as the spikes pierced flesh and cracked bone.   
“March! Get back here and face me like a man! Rutland! Hastings! You’ll burn in hell!” Somerset’s words filled their ears, Rutland paused, eyes meeting the burning jewels in Somerset’s head. 

“Edmund, do not dally!” He followed his brother up the stairs, whimpering at the pain in his leg.   
“The gate will only stop them for so long, you cannot dream to keep them out perm-“

“I am no fool, but our men will fire upon them should they try. The last thing we need is a siege. “

“Ludlow cant withstand it.” 

“I am aware.” Edward charged off toward the great hall, nudging past soldiers dressed quickly at the early wake up call. Edmund followed, William at his trail. All eyes fixed on the grand man dressed in blue velvet beside the dais. Edmund smiled, beamed with pride. No matter what the problem, what the time of day the Duke of York, his father, was ready to handle it. He never looked less than prepared. Even the grand Earls of Warwick and Salisbury that night looked meek beside his father. Edmund stopped, hearing his brother’s strained words, his hurried speech. Heard their father scold his resolve. How could it be that Ned was scared? The look of dismay silenced them all, the Duke’s face drained white before he tapped Edward’s shoulder and turned to the men still gathering. 

“You have served me well, the House of York do thank you. I beg you to dispatch, to flee and take with you your lives. All who stay will have their loyalty rewarded, but you may all leave without punishment or cost. We have been betrayed. Andrew Trollope, our friend has joined Lancaster. He has told Somerset of our plans. We cannot think to stand and fight, be gone by dawn and live.” The Duke’s gaze fell on Rutland, summoning him forward as he fell silent. 

“Papa, you cannot think-“

“Richard!” Cecily Neville broke the objection, flinging her arms around her husband before greeting her sons with kisses.

“Cecily, my wife, this is it. Finally we are to be caught, captured and executed as traitors. Forgive me, my lands they will be forfeit… my children paupers-“

“Silence husband, don’t be a fool. Only if you stay. You must not, leave now.” Her eyes fell to Edward and Edmund. Both so young she saw now. How she had relied on them, how they had been forced to grow so fast from boys to men. “Take them with you, the bitch will surely not see them for innocents. Warwick, nephew, brother.” She took her Neville kindred’s arms. “You too must flee.”

“I will not be made to look a coward.” Edward spoke, pulling the sword from his belt , the hiss of metal made Cecily grimace.

“And what would you do? Fight a thousand men single handed? You will die Edward, and you will die a traitor, you will you shame your brothers and no honour will come of it. If you flee you may lose face-“

“I will lose honour-“

“But honour can be regained, honour is nothing without life. Edward they will take your head for a trophy. Do you will that Richard and George should see that? Should witness such brutality.” She smiled as he sheathed his sword. “I know that look upon your face, if you stay you will die. Do not argue with me, I am your mother you do not question. Go with your father and say nothing. The horses are prepared. Ludford bridge will give you safe passage.” She watched as with reluctance her sons followed their father, cousin and uncle, watched as the mounted horses and in silence escaped the men who would have their lives. She felt the familiar pang of loss, watching as two boys left her, their childhood’s robbed from them. Tears left her eyes as she felt the tug on the sleeve of her gown. Richard was beside her, his face red with tears. 

“Will they come back mama?”

“I do not know Richard, I do not know.”

***

Richard screamed, hiding his face in George’s cloak as the older boy hugged him. Outside they heard the sounds of destruction, the sounds of houses burning, of women screaming of loss. The smell of men dying and children suffering. He couldn’t bare it. George seemed so adjusted, so able to deal with the torture they were to hear, the brutality they were hidden from. But Richard felt greensick with fear. He had watched Ned leave, Edmund by his side. All protection had deserted them when the men had left them. He could not help but wonder what would befall them, what fate would meet their lady mother, alone in at the market cross. He stood quickly, running toward the door, his arm caught by the strong hand of a man. “Dickon, sweet jesu what do you think you’re doing?” he was lifted from his feet, held in arms warm and familiar. 

“Ned?” he gasped in shock, turned quickly to look into his brother’s eyes. “Ma mere will scold you if she knew. How did you-“

“Do not ask, I think her anger is something I can face.” Richard saw the torment in his brothers eyes, the flaming houses, the hanging bodies depicted like a portrait in the blue rings of his eyes. “now come, quickly.” He wrapped the boys in clothes of coarse wool. 

“These stink!” George objected, trying to free himself from the rough fabric. 

“Do you want to be free from here?” George settled into silence, his struggling ending as Edward opened the door, guiding the children down the spiralling stairs.   
“What about you Ned? They will recognise you and-“

“That’s a risk I will take to save you. “ He mounted his horse quickly, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head, spurring the horse into action.   
Cecily Neville gasped as the strong hands lifted her, pulling her onto the saddle. The hooves beat men away as they pounded the ground at a speed so ferocious men fell lifeless beneath the beast. She clung to the reins, hearing the familiar voice of her husband’s squire. “Hold on me lady, his lordship will meet you “ 

“His lordship? William?” She said no more, her eyes meeting that of the boy on the horse behind. His sword drawn, she cursed. The squires attentions broke, the horse faltered. The cry made her jump as the great beast went down with a blade in its belly. Somerset’s arms caught her. Her eyes met those of her son, begging him to move as his gaze fixed on the man lying motionless beneath the horse. 

“Get him you fools! Get him!” Somerset shouted, discarding Cecily to a guard as with anger burning deep within his eyes, he spurred his horse in pursuit of her son.


End file.
